The present invention relates to a detecting coil for a magnetic resonance (MR) diagnostic apparatus, and more particularly, to such a coil which is improved so as not to nip the clothes or skin of a subject between the joining portions of coil members when the coil is fitted around a region of the subject such as the leg or neck.
Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No's. 4-354934(1992) and 6-254068(1994) disclose an RF (radio frequency) coil for an MR imaging apparatus which can be separated into an upper structure and a lower structure and is cylindrically shaped when these structures are integrally joined.
The split detecting coil as disclosed in the above applications is formed so that the coil is in close contact with the region of the subject to be examined such as the leg or neck, in order to efficiently receive an MR signal.
This implies, however, that the coil affords no spatial leeway. The coil members are therefore liable to nip the clothes or skin of the subject between their joining portions when they are integrally joined around the region such as the leg or neck of the subject.